Ma vie à Standford
by Stellamour
Summary: TOUS HUMAINS - Bella rentre à l'université de Standford, accompagnée de son inséparable jumelle. Elles y rejoignent leur frère. Ils pensent tous pouvoir garder leur secret. Mais c'est sans compter sur les rencontres que Standford réserve... BxE-AxJ-RxE
1. Chapitre 1 Arrivée

**Bonjour à tous.**

**Je me lance enfin dans l'écriture de ma 1****ère**** fiction. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Si vous avez des questions sur ma fiction n'hésitez-pas. Je m'excuse d'avance s'il y a des fautes d'orthographe présentes.  
**

**DISLCAIMER : aucun personnage ne m'appartient. Tout revient à Stéphenie Meyer.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 1 – Arrivée**

- Bella debout, je dois finir tes valises ! Départ dans exactement 4 heures !

Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. J'adorais Alice, sincèrement, mais quand elle le voulait elle pouvait être agaçante à un point ! Là par exemple, il doit être…

- 5H !!! Alice !!!!!

- Quoi encore ?

Je me levais pour la regarder, elle était en train de regarder ce que j'avais laissé dans mon placard.

- Mais ça c'est magnifique, je te l'ai acheté à Seattle, pourquoi tu ne l'as pas pris ? Et ça ? Oh mon Dieu Bella ! Je vais devoir refaire toutes tes valises !

- Tu veux dire ma valise !

Je la regardais s'étouffer, et je me retiens de rire avant de me recoucher. Qu'elle s'amuse à défaire et refaire ma valise autant de fois qu'elle veut si ça lui chante. Moi je préfère les bras de Morphée. Enfin de _Mister Darcy_ pour être précise. Mais avec ce boucan, impossible de se concentrer ! Je me résignai donc à penser à se qui m'attendait. Aujourd'hui à 9H, nos parents nous accompagnaient pour notre installation à l'université de Standford. Il y a 16 heures de route et on a prévu d'arrivé là bas demain, en début d'après-midi.

- Je me demande bien comment on va faire une fois là-bas ! Grrrr !

Alice est de mauvaise humeur depuis qu'elle a dû faire des sacrifices niveau fringues car on va dormir toutes les deux dans un petit appartement pour étudiants avec seulement une chambre pour nous deux. Nos parents n'ont pas les moyens de nous louer un appartement avec deux chambres séparées.

- Aie !

Venant de recevoir une de mes ceintures en pleine tête je me décidais enfin à me lever.

- Rappelle-moi pourquoi on a une chambre pour nous deux avec surement juste un minuscule placard ? me demanda-t-elle.

- C'est minuscule que pour toi et tes vêtements. Tu n'as qu'à en laisser ici.

- Mais ça va pas la tête, je n'ai pas travaillé pendant 3 ans pour Carrie pour laisser des vêtements ici à moisir.

- Ah oui c'est vrai excuse-moi. Tu as travaillé 3 ans pour Carrie juste pour avoir des fringues gratuites et des sous pour aller en acheter d'autres, lui répliquais-je et elle me tira la langue.

Alice avait travaillé dans un magasin de vêtements pendant les 3 années du lycée. Et bien évidemment elle était douée, c'est pour cela que Carrie, sa patronne, lui donnait des vêtements et un très bon salaire. Elles étaient même devenues amies.

9H : départ, sur la route on enchaîne les chansons pour se détendre. Je suis vraiment impatiente, mais aussi très stressée. Heureusement que je ne suis pas seule. Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans ma jumelle adorée. Le soir, on dort dans un Motor Inc et le lendemain encore 4 heures de route et nous voila arrivé à Pablo Alto, ville où se trouve l'université Standford, bon j'avoue ça fait mieux de dire San Francisco mais ça fait aussi plus peur.

On se dirigea directement à l'accueil de l'université de Sciences Humaines, où nous étions toutes les deux, et on récupéra nos plannings de cours (moi je suis inscrite en littérature comparative et Alice en Art-Théâtre). Ensuite direction l'accueil de l'Escondido Village (heureusement que Charly à le sens de l'orientation) et une jeune étudiante nous donna les clés de notre chambre. Nous étions dans le bâtiment McFarland. En arrivant dans la chambre, je fus agréablement surprise et Alice aussi. Elle s'attendait à pire. Il y avait un salon et une cuisine américaine sur la gauche. En face se trouvait un petit balcon. Et à gauche un mini couloir avec un placard, la salle de bain et la chambre avec deux autres placards, 2 lits et un bureau. Et en plus il y avait la télé câblée et le Wifi. C'était plus que ce qu'on voulait. J'étais aux anges, et je m'imaginais déjà vivre ici. Nos parents nous aidèrent à tout déposer dans l'appartement et ils repartirent rapidement car ils avaient de la route.

Avec Alice, nous passâmes l'après-midi à ranger nos affaires et vers 19h elle demanda :

- Bon alors où est-ce qu'on doit rejoindre le frèro ?

- Au Steakhouse bien sur !

- Oui c'est vrai. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai demandé. Bon allons-y, il faut juste qu'on trouve où il est situé. Je vais aller demander aux voisins, cela fera une occasion de faire connaissance.

Après qu'elle ait demandé à Angela, notre voisine, où se trouvait le Steakhouse, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le restaurant. Je tentais de repérer les lieux pour plus tard. On se trouvait à l'est du campus, près des terrains de sport. C'est tellement grand ici, mais en même temps ayant vécue à Forks, je ne peux que trouver ça immense. Alice est complètement dans son élément. Elle ne fait que parler, en même temps elle est contente de commencer une nouvelle vie dans un endroit où personne ne connaît son passé. Et je dois dire que moi aussi.

- Regarde qui est là ! me chuchota Alice, alors que l'on arrivait en vue du restaurant.

Je le vis entouré avec d'autres gars, de son équipe je supposais. Avec Alice on se regarda, on acquiesça et on se mit toutes les deux à courir vers lui, on lui sauta dessus, chacune sur une jambe comme d'habitude et nous nous sommes exclamées en cœur :

- Nounours ! Tu nous as manqué !

- Ouai ! Mes 2 princesses préférées ! Je suis si content de vous voir ! s'écria Emmett en nous serrant dans ses bras… Toujours aussi fort d'ailleurs.

- Eh dis donc je croyais que c'était moi ta princesse ? je me retournai et vis une grande blonde, splendide. Je crois bien que c'est la fameuse Rosalie.

- Mais tu viens de passer au rang de reine. Je ne te l'avais pas dis ? répondit Emmett, incorrigible charmeur.

- Je suis ravie de l'apprendre, mais j'aimerais bien que tu me présentes tes princesses pour commencer.

- Très bien alors Rose voici Alice et Bella mes 2 petites sœurs adorées, les filles, voici Rosalie, ma moitié !

- Rien que ça ! m'exclamais-je. Je partie faire la bise à Rosalie en lui rajoutant : Tu l'as bien dressé à ce que je vois !

- Ah pour ça oui ! me répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Elle se tourna vers Alice, celle-ci n'avait toujours pas bougé depuis les présentations d'Emmett et je trouvais ça vraiment bizarre. Je suivis son regard et je compris tout. Je me déplaçai alors derrière elle et lui murmura :

- Je sais qu'elle a de sublimes chaussures, mais si tu veux avoir la chance de les lui emprunter un jour il faudrait peut-être que tu ailles la saluer.

Elle sembla reprendre ses esprits et alla prendre Rosalie dans ses bras :

- Je suis enchantée de te rencontrer. Depuis le temps qu'Emmett parle de toi. Excuse-moi pour mon moment d'absence, mais est-ce que c'est des vraies Louboutin que tu as dans les pieds ?

- Alice ce n'est peut être pas le moment pour l'embêter avec des questions matérielles, me sentis-je obliger de lui rappeler.

- Non, c'est bon Bella, me coupa Rosalie, oui c'est des vraies ! Je ne porte que des Louboutin, car c'est les plus belles et les plus confortables chaussures qu'il m'a été donnée de porter.

Et mince. Encore une. Emmett n'aurait pas pu mieux choisir, pour Alice ! Et les voila donc lancés dans une grande conversation. Je me tournai donc vers mon frère qui me présenta ses amis :

- Bon alors Bella, je te présente Quil, Jared et Jacob. Ils font partis de l'équipe de base-ball. Les gars, voici ma petite sœur Bella, et là-bas c'est Alice, ma 2ème petite sœur.

Ils étaient tous bien bâtis, et plutôt pas mal, je dois bien l'avouer. Le plus grand des 3, Jacob je crois, m'adressa un immense sourire et me demanda :

- Alors comme ça vous êtes jumelles ? Mais vous vous ne ressemblez pas comme deux gouttes d'eau ? Et il parait qu'entre jumeaux on ressent les sentiments de l'autre et tout. C'est vrai ?

Il ne pouvait trouver de question plus difficile. Je me concentrais et répondis :

- Oui on est bien jumelle. Mais des fausses, c'est pour ça qu'on n'est pas identiques. Et oui c'est vrai par moment on ressent si l'autre se sent mal par exemple. Mais cela n'empêche pas qu'elle me tape sur le système par moment.

- Bon arrête donc de l'interroger Jake. Alors dis-moi tout Bells, vous êtes bien installées ? me demanda Emmett. Vous êtes dans quelle résidence au fait ? Vous avez votre planning de cours ? Et vous avez bien dit aux parents que je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu venir aider. Mais tu comprends Rose est comme Lily niveau fringues, et vu que ce n'est pas son frère qui va l'aider, je ne pouvais pas la laisser toute seule.

Je sentis qu'Emmett essayait de changer de sujet de conversation, comprenant que c'était un terrain dangereux

- Oui, nous sommes très bien installées, dans la résidence McFarland et on a été chercher le planning de cours avant d'aller s'installer. D'ailleurs si tu peux nous faire visiter le campus. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour Papa et Maman, ils te connaissent et savent que tu es un grand gentleman !

- Ouai, enfin c'est surtout que cela nous a permis de baptiser sa chambre.

- Emmett ! m'écriais-je, tu ne changeras jamais !

- Et non petite sœur, et non !

Et tout le monde explosa de rire ! Après avoir mangé avec les 3 gars de l'équipe, Alice et moi rentrons nous coucher. Le voyage et cette journée ont quand même été bien fatigants.

Le dimanche nous visitons le campus accompagné de Rose et d'Emmett. Rose est vraiment une chic fille, mis à part le fait qu'elle est fan des fringues, et parfaite pour Emmett. Elle est à l'université d'ingénieur, elle étudie le management et l'ingénierie dans l'optique de devenir, je cite, « Ingénieur commerciale en voiture de luxe ». Je ne l'aurais jamais cru mais elle adore bricoler des moteurs. De ce que j'ai compris, elle vient de Los Angeles et elle a un frère jumeau qui est aussi à Standford en 2ème année. Je crois d'ailleurs qu'ils ne s'entendent pas très bien.

Je me couchai tôt ce soir là, essayant de me préparer tant bien que mal à la journée du lendemain.

**N'oubliez pas de mettre une review et de me dire ce que vous en pensez! Merci.  
**

**Stella**


	2. Chapitre 2 Rencontres

**Bonjour à tous.**

**Tout d'abord un grand merci pour vos reviews ! Ca fait très plaisir, et c'est très encourageant. J'espère que ce 2****nd**** chapitre vous plaira toujours.**

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

_** Marie :**_** Merci beaucoup, ça fait plaisir ! Voici la suite =D**

_** Isabelle :**_** La voici ;)**

** Titiia : Merci pour ta review, voila la suite, j'espère qu'elle va te plaire.**

**Bonne lecture.

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2 – Rencontres**

- Bella debout. Il faut te préparer pour le premier jour.

Mon Dieu ! Jamais je ne pourrais me réveiller normalement. Personne n'a une sœur surexcitée à l'idée de jouer à la poupée et qui vous réveille tous les matins, sauf moi, bien sûr ! Parfois je me demande ce que j'ai fais pour mériter ça. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que moi, Bella, n'aimant pas faire les magasins, se fichant de ce que je porte du moment que ce soit confortable, ai comme sœur Alice, qui ne pense qu'aux vêtements qu'elle va acheter et à ceux qu'elle va ME faire porter ? Ce matin elle avait décidé de m'habiller avec un jean slim, une blouse bleue et des ballerines. Bon pour une fois elle a fait simple, j'avoue. C'est toujours mieux que la fois où elle avait voulu que je me ramène au lycée en mini jupe. Sur ce coup là, heureusement que Charlie avait donné son véto sinon je serais toujours en train de résister à son regard de chien battu.

Après m'être douchée, habillée, ce fût l'heure de l'inspection.

- Tu aurais pu te maquiller un peu, mais bon ce n'est pas grave. Sinon te voila enfin prête pour ton premier jour. Tu te rends compte, ça y est, on y est. L'université !

- Oui, je m'en rends très bien compte Alice, dis-je avec une pointe de stress, qu'elle remarqua.

- Mais non, ne stresse pas. Tout va bien se passer. Tu verras ce soir tu seras beaucoup plus à l'aise. J'ai un bon pressentiment.

- Alors si tu as un pressentiment…, dis-je en levant les yeux.

Nous nous séparâmes devant mon bâtiment. J'avais une présentation de l'année par M. Lanier Anderson, le professeur titulaire de ma promotion. En arrivant dans l'amphithéâtre, je reconnus Angela, notre voisine, je suis donc allé m'assoir à ses côtés.

- Salut, tu es la sœur d'Alice c'est ça ? Moi c'est Angela Weber, commença-t-elle.

- Oui, je suis Bella Swan. Alors tu viens d'où ? Lui ai-je demandé. Autant que j'essaie dès maintenant de faire connaissance, surtout qu'elle à l'air sympa.

- D'une petite ville pommée, Tree Hill*. J'ai toujours voulu aller à Standford et partir. C'est enfin fait.

- Moi, c'est pareil, je vie…

Je me tus car le professeur arriva :

- Bonjour à tous et à toutes. Je suis le professeur Robert Lanier Anderson. Votre professeur titulaire. Je vais donc vous accompagner durant vos années à Standford. Votre première année sera ponctuée de séminaires, de lectures, d'un colloque, de recherches et de dissertations. Vous devez avoir votre planning avec vous. Durant le premier trimestre vous allez avoir 11 différents séminaires, une lecture, deux thèmes de recherche et une dissertation à rendre juste avant la coupure de Noël. Est-ce qu'il y des questions ?

Une main se leva, je me demandai bien ce qu'il voulait demander, c'était pourtant clair.

- Quand est-ce qu'on va avoir cours avec vous Monsieur ?

- Vous n'aurez jamais de cours à l'université. Vous n'êtes plus au lycée, ça va changer. Et avec moi, vous allez avoir juste un séminaire de 2 semaines. Et si vous aviez regardé le planning vous sauriez que le séminaire « Philosophie et Littérature » se déroule durant le 2ème trimestre. N'est-ce pas Monsieur… ?

- Newton. Mike Newton.

Oh Mon Dieu ! Heureusement que je ne buvais rien à ce moment là sinon j'aurais tout recraché. Mike Newton. Le pire homme que Dieu a mis sur Terre. Il était dans mon lycée en 2nde et 1ère et à toujours cherché à sortir avec moi. Et j'ai toujours refusé, mais il n'a jamais lâché l'affaire… Jusqu'à ce qu'il m'apprenne qu'il devait déménager pour sa Terminale. Cela a été un des plus beaux jours de ma vie je crois. Autant que celui-ci sera le pire ! Mais comment diable se fait-il qu'il vienne lui aussi à Standford en littérature ? Il allait vraiment falloir que je trouve un moyen de l'éviter.

Le reste de la matinée passa très rapidement et à 13H le professeur nous laissa. Nous étions libres pour l'après-midi, afin de nous familiariser avec les lieux. Pendant que je me dirigeais vers le point de rencontre qu'on s'était donné avec Alice, on me héla :

- Bella, attends !

Ouf, ce n'était qu'Angela.

- Tu vas manger où ? Cela te dérange si je viens avec toi ?

- Non, pas du tout. Je dois juste rejoindre Alice, répondis-je.

- Ce n'est pas elle justement, là-bas, et elle me montra Alice qui avait une discussion apparemment mouvementée avec une autre étudiante.

- Si c'est bien elle. Viens on va la rejoindre.

Je voulais savoir qu'est-ce qui ce passait, Alice a toujours le don pour se mettre dans des situations aberrantes ! Mais elle nous aperçu et laissa la fameuse fille pour nous rejoindre.

- Coucou Bells, salut Angela, tu te joins à nous pour manger j'espère. Bon alors on va où ?

- Alice n'essaie pas de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé et raconte.

- Bon ok. Cette fille là, c'est en quelque sorte mon mentor, elle est en 2ème année, et donc je dois aller la voir pour toutes mes questions. J'ai voulu faire connaissance, mais c'est une vraie harpie ! Elle m'a insulté en disant qu'il allait falloir que je revoie mes vêtements pour qu'ils s'accordent aux siens. Comme si j'allais m'habiller comme elle. C'est trop indécent. Et donc on s'est un peu pris la tête. Dès cet après-midi je vais voir pour changer de mentor.

- Tous ça pour des fringues donc, dis-je en souriant. Bon sinon je propose d'aller manger au restaurant universitaire. Cela sera le moins cher qu'on trouvera.

- C'est ok pour moi, répondit Angela.

- Pour moi aussi. Allons-y. Alors vous êtes ensemble en cours ou vous vous êtes juste retrouvées par hasard ? C'était comment votre matinée ?

J'ai laissé Angela répondre car à ce moment là j'aperçu Mike. Je me mise à marcher derrière les filles un peu accroupie, l'air de rien en espérant qu'il ne me voit pas. Seulement dans cette posture je ne fis pas attention aux portes du self qui se refermaient sur moi, je me suis dépêchée de passer, mais je suis tombée par terre. Je me relevai rapidement et là je croisai des yeux. Deux magnifiques émeraudes me regardaient. Une grand tignasse cuivré mal (ou pas) coiffée, un sourire en coin super craquant et un peu moqueur, un corps svelte, que je devinais musclé. C'était l'homme le plus sexy que je voyais de ma vie. Mais à ce moment là je me rendis compte qu'il avait vu que je venais de tomber et de le détailler de la tête aux pieds. Je me mis à rougir. Je baissai la tête et me mis à la recherche d'Alice et d'Angela. La honte. Il devait me prendre pour une folle, c'était déjà foutu avant d'avoir commencé.

Je rejoignis les filles dans la file d'attente. Après mettre servie je me dirigeais avec elle à une table en plein centre de la salle bien sur, Alice ne peut s'empêcher de se faire remarquer.

- Racontes moi tout, tout de suite Bells ! Attaqua Alice.

Je ne peux rien lui cacher, c'est vraiment frustrant.

- Il n'y a rien du tout, je viens juste de me payer la honte de ma vie devant un superbe garçon.

- Un superbe garçon ?où ça ?

Et elle se mit à détailler la salle. Seulement, elle s'arrêta d'un coup, elle avait l'air ailleurs. Je suivi son regard et je vis un blond aux cheveux bouclés, pas mal, mais pas trop mon genre. Je claquai des doigts devant les yeux d'Alice.

- Non ce n'est pas de lui que je parlais. Mais je crois qu'il fait quand même de l'effet à l'une d'entre nous.

- Hein… Euh… Oui… Non… Tu disais quelque chose ?

Angela et moi avons explosé de rire. C'était la première fois que je voyais Alice dans cet état, il va falloir que je surveille ça.

- Montre-nous ton coup de cœur Bella, maintenant qu'on a vu celui d'Alice.

Angela ne perdait pas le nord. Je leur indiquais donc le bel adonis que je venais de voir. Il mangeait seul à une table.

- Mouai, pas trop mon genre, il fait négligé, surtout ses cheveux. Mais c'est vrai qu'il irait bien avec toi.

- Ah bah merci. Ca fait vraiment plaisir ! Répliquais-je vexée.

- Oh mais non tu sais bien que ce n'ais pas ce que je voulais dire. Bon maintenant il ne reste plus que toi à caser Angela, à moins que tu aies déjà un copain ?

- Non je suis célibataire. Mais tu ne vas pas lui parler pour commencer ? Avant de te considérer casée.

- Oh, oui c'est vrai, mais il faut que je trouve d'abord comment il s'appelle.

La fin du déjeuné se déroula tranquillement, et je passai mon début d'après-midi à la bibliothèque _Cecil Howard Gree_, c'est la principale et elle est vraiment immense. En même temps pour contenir plus de 2 millions de volumes, il faut bien ça. Je faillis même me perdre. A 17H, je me dirigeai vers le Starbuck et acheta un cappuccino. En rentrant à l'appartement, on me héla, encore :

- Eh Bella c'est bien toi ? Tu te souviens de moi bien sur, Mike Newton !

Et merde.

- Oui bien sûr que je me souviens.

Je n'arrivai jamais à passer une journée sans t'éviter et apparemment cela n'a pas changé.

- Alors comment tu vas ? J'ai vu sur la liste qu'on était bien dans la même section, c'est cool comme ça on ne sera pas tous seul.

- Oh mais tu sais je ne suis pas toute seule. J'ai une amie qui est aussi dans cette section, Angela.

- Ah ok. Il faudra que tu me la présentes. Tes amis sont mes amis, dit-il avec un air sensé être charmeur. Enfin je suppose.

- Oui ok. Bon j'y vais, j'ai des choses à faire. A plus tard.

Ou à jamais.

- Ok. On s'appelle.

Et re-merde. Il n'était pas prêt de me lâcher. Encore une fois.

Une fois rentrée, je me mise à jouer quelques accords à la guitare. Je ne suis pas vraiment douée, mais cela me permet de penser à autre chose. J'aime surtout écrire des paroles de chansons qui me permettent de faire passer mes sentiments.

Lorsqu'Alice arriva je me mise aux fourneaux. On mangea tranquillement, moi dans mes pensées, elles sont tournées vers un bel inconnu aux yeux émeraude, et Alice parlant des vêtements pour demain.

- Ah, j'ai failli oublier, j'ai eu Rose au téléphone, on la retrouve demain matin pour lui parler de nos hommes. Elle nous dira qui ils sont.

- Ok, pas de soucis.

Après le rangement, je prépara mes affaires pour demain, puis on se coucha.

- Tu vois, j'avais raison d'avoir un bon pressentiment, chuchota Alice avant de s'endormir.

Oui, effectivement elle avait raison. Malgré Mike Newton, la journée s'était plutôt bien passée. Et puis, mon bel inconnu m'a quand même remarqué. Ce n'est pas si mal pour une fille invisible comme moi. Je suis pressée de savoir comment il s'appelle.

Ce fut donc toute excitée que je me rendis avec Alice à la rencontre de Rose.

- Coucou Rose. Alors il faut que je te les décrive, démarra Alice de bonne humeur. Ah bah ça va être simple pour celui de Bella, le voila, et elle indiqua mon bel inconnu à Rose. Celle-ci fit une tête vraiment bizarre et elle dit :

- Euh Bella, je sais que je n'ai pas forcément de conseil à te donner, mais je crois que tu vas devoir l'oublier…

* * *

***Petite pensée pour One Tree Hill, une de mes séries préférées.**

**N'oubliez pas de mettre une review et de me dire ce que vous en pensez! Merci.**

**Stella**


	3. Chapitre 3 Déception

**Bonjour à tous.**

**Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Ca fait très plaisir, et c'est très encourageant. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira toujours.**

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

_** Leslie :**_** Merci pour ta review et voici la suite;)**

** _Pow'lyn :_ Coucou, merci pour ta review ! Moi aussi j'espère que la suite est pas mal ! Et quelle te plaira toujours.**

** _Annick :_ Merci, ça fait plaisir ! Voila la suite. Enjoy !**

** _Mel62 :_ Merci beaucoup ! Voila la suite =D**

**Bonne lecture.

* * *

**

**Chapitre 3 – Déception**

- L'oublier ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Premièrement parce qu'Emmett TE tuerais rien qu'en apprenant que tu as des vues sur lui. Deuxièmement parce qu'Emmett LE tuerais rien qu'en apprenant que tu as des vues sur lui.

- Et troisièmement ? Parce que ces deux arguments ne sont pas recevables pour moi. Emmett n'a pas à s'occuper de ma vie privée.

- Oui mais une fois que je t'aurais expliqué le troisième point, toi non plus tu ne voudras pas avoir à faire à lui. Je m'explique : Il s'appelle Edward Masen, il vient de passer en 2ème année de droit. Il est en général toujours tout seul sur le campus, il doit beaucoup travailler, car de ce que j'entends il a des supers notes. La seule personne avec qui on le voit c'est Tanya, une blonde allumeuse. Ils sortaient ensemble, je ne sais pas si c'est toujours le cas. Et donc, un soir où on était dans une boite de nuit, très minable d'ailleurs cette boite, Emmett et moi on a vu Masen. Il vendait de la drogue à des jeunes adolescentes complètement saoules. Il usait de son charme pour cela ! Emmett s'est énervé, en se disant que ces filles pourraient très bien être vous, et il a donc été le voir. Cela a fini en castagne. Emmett avait le dessus jusqu'à ce que les videurs arrivent et le mette dehors. On a essayé de leur expliquer ce qu'on avait vu mais ils n'écoutaient même pas. Masen devait dealer pour la boite de nuit. Alors, tu vois Bella, je pense vraiment qu'il faut que tu l'oublies.

J'étais complètement abasourdie. Alice aussi d'ailleurs. On prit rapidement congé, Alice m'accompagnant dans mon amphi. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. C'est impossible qu'un garçon comme lui, qui à l'air bien sur tous les rapports à première vue, soit un dealer. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Je fis part de mon avis à Alice et elle me répondit :

- Non mais ça ne va pas la tête ! Tu ne le connais pas ! Tu as juste croisé son regard une fois ! Comment peux-tu croire que tu le connais assez pour savoir qu'il n'est pas un dealer profiteur de filles ?

- Oui, oui, j'ai compris Alice, je me tiens loin de lui. Au fait, on a oublié de lui demander le nom de ton beau blond.

- Ah oui, pas faux, mais le voila ! Je vais de ce pas me pré…

Mais Alice ne pris pas la peine de finir sa phrase. On vit en même temps l'étudiante brune avec qui Alice s'était engueulé hier, embrasser à pleine bouche le fameux blond.

- Grrr ! Cette Maria, elle a vraiment tout pour ne pas me plaire. Et comme par hasard je ne peux pas changer de mentor. Enfin bon, s'il sort avec une fille comme ça, c'est qu'il ne me mérite pas.

Elle essaie de s'en persuader, mais je vois bien qu'au fond d'elle, elle est très déçue. Pour une fois qu'un garçon lui plaisait. Je crois que cette journée est celle des déceptions. Et c'est dans cet état d'esprit que j'arrive pour mon premier séminaire sur la pédagogie à suivre à l'université. Pas très passionnant. D'ailleurs cette journée passa vraiment très lentement. A midi, je mangeais avec Angela et Jessica, sa colocataire. Elles sont l'exact opposé. Jessica est une vraie croqueuse d'homme. D'ailleurs, en lui parlant, des paroles de chanson me viennent en tête :

_Le seul livre que je dévore, que je connais par corps_

_Que je sais sur le bout des doigts, c'est le Kamasoutra_

_Je suis une gastronome, une croqueuse d'homme_

Je me mise à rire doucement en pensant à ce que ça allait donner. Alice va adorer.

L'après-midi ne fut pas plus intéressante, et c'est avec plaisir que je me dirige vers la bibliothèque, emprunter quelques livres dont je vais avoir besoin pour des recherches. En cherchant mon bonheur dans les rayons, on m'aborda :

- Alors ma belle, tu as besoin d'aide ou pas ?

- Je ne suis pas ta « belle ». Et si j'ai besoin d'aide, je sais où demander, répliquais-je en me retournant, mais là je vis un des copains d'Emmett, je ne sais même plus son prénom.

- Oula, tu as de la répartie. Cela te va bien. Tu te souviens de moi ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire censé être sexy. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous ?

- Oui, tu es dans l'équipe d'Emmett. Par contre désolée, mais je ne souviens plus de ton prénom.

- C'est Jacob Black. Et Bella, je serai le plus heureux des hommes si tu acceptes de sortir avec moi samedi soir ? Un ciné, puis un diner, cela te dis ?

Je me demande bien quoi répondre, d'un côté mon esprit pense encore à Edward Masen, mais de l'autre côté Jacob est pas trop moche, et puis c'est un ami d'Emmett donc il doit être sympa. Je pensai à la tête d'Alice apprenant que j'avais dis non à un rendez-vous, et cela me convaincu. Après tout je ne risque rien, ce n'est qu'un rendez-vous.

- Heu… Oui, c'est d'accord.

- Trop cool, je viendrais te chercher à 20H à ton appartement.

- OK. A samedi.

Je n'en revenais pas. En seulement deux jours, j'avais déjà un rendez-vous. Alice allait être aux anges. En même temps c'est l'université, je peux bien en profiter un peu… Mais je n'oublie pas l'image de l'adonis que j'ai en tête.

Une fois arrivée à l'appart, je me mise à lire un des livres que je venais d'emprunter. Au bout d'une heure, pour passer un peu de bon temps, je mis sur papier les paroles qui m'étaient venues en tête à midi. Je joue quelques accords pour aller avec, rajoute des couplets, et au bout d'une demi-heure elle est finie. C'est une des chansons qui m'est venue le plus vite. Il faudra que je trouve une manière de remercier Jessica. Alice arriva à ce moment là, elle avait acheté à manger chez le chinois et surtout deux gros pots de glace. Je compris tout de suite que ce soir c'était soirée « Remonte Moral » ! Cela signifiai manger en chanson, puis comédie romantique, débile ou pour ados et enfin cela finissait toujours par une bataille de polochons. Cela marchait toujours : on se couchait à chaque fois le sourire aux lèvres.

- Coucou. Ce soir soirée « Remonte Moral », comme tu t'en doutes. D'ailleurs tu travailles sur une nouvelle chanson ? Tu me fais écouter ? S'il-te-plait ?

- Ne fait pas cette tête là, tu n'en as pas besoin, je viens de la terminer.

- Oh mais c'est génial, c'est ce dont j'ai besoin !

- Alors je l'ai écrite en pensant à la colocataire d'Angela, que j'ai rencontré ce midi.

- Ok, mais attends un peu, que Rose et Emmett arrivent, cela va leur plaire à mon avis, vu le peu que j'ai vu de cette Jessica !

- Oh, c'est génial que tu les as invité, mais je ne suis pas sur que le film plaira à Nounours.

- J'ai bien précisé que c'était une soirée « Remonte Moral », alors il sait à quoi s'attendre.

On frappa à la porte à ce moment là et Rosalie et Emmett rentrèrent dans l'appartement.

- Coucou les frangines, alors besoin de se remonter le moral ? Rose n'a même pas voulu me dire pourquoi. Alors pourquoi ?

- Comme ça, coup de blues de la rentrée, répondit du tac-au-tac Alice. Ne surtout pas lui dire la vérité !

- Alors cela consiste en quoi vos soirée Remonte Moral ? On a ramené deux pots de glace comme demander.

- Et bien on va manger du chinois puis un pot de glace chacun, tout en écoutant des chansons, tantôt de Bella, tantôt des CDs. Puis on regarde un film, vous découvrirez lequel tout à leur. Et enfin, on garde la fin pour nous.

- Oui et pour commencer, je vais vous chanter ma nouvelle chanson. Rosalie je te préviens je ne suis pas très douée à la guitare.

- Elle est trop modeste, elle écrit et compose de superbes chansons. Et même si tu ne joues pas super bien ta voix et les paroles nous font tout oublier.

Je me mise à rougir, car ces compliments c'est Emmett qui vient de me les faire. Et c'est la première fois qu'il me dit cela.

- Merci beaucoup. J'ai écris cette chanson en une demi-heure, en pensant à notre voisine Jessica :

_Je n'ai aucun livre de cuisine, ne sais aucunes recettes_

_C'est pas mon truc, moi la gamine qui joue à la dinette_

_Le seul livre que je dévore, que je connais par corps_

_Que je sais sur le bout des doigts, c'est le Kamasoutra_

_Je suis une gastronome, une croqueuse d'homme_

_Je suis une gastronome, une croqueuse d'homme_

_Je fais du sauté de gaillard, sur lit de satin noir_

_Et des chaud-froid de sensation, en simple suggestion_

_Quand je croise un chilien je fais, du chili-con-carne_

_Et du premier Julien qui traine, je fais une julienne_

_Je suis une gastronome, une croqueuse d'homme_

_Je suis une gastronome, une croqueuse d'homme_

_Je me mitonne sans préférence, des requins de la finance_

_Des chauds lapins, des p'tits agneaux et, bien sûr, les cœurs d'artichaut_

_Des pigeons que mon corps capture aux avocats bien murs_

_Tous les goûts sont dans ma nature, au rayon des mesures_

_Je suis une gastronome, une croqueuse d'homme_

_Je suis une gastronome, une croqueuse d'homme_

_Je ne sers ni salade ni flan, en accompagnement_

_Et les jours où je n'ai rien de mieux, je mets mes bottes au feu_

_Je suis une gastronome, une croqueuse d'homme_

_Je suis une gastronome, une croqueuse d'homme_

_J'évite les tueurs aux pruneaux et les fois gras de poireaux_

_Les gros boudins, les tournedos, les thons et les maquereaux_

_Sinon tout ce passe à la casserole, et à poil j'en raffole_

_Je savoure mes nuits qui mijotent, sous le drap en papillote*_

Lorsque je finis la chanson, je vis Emmett qui éclata de rire, Alice et Rosalie le suivirent rapidement, et je ne tardais pas à les rejoindre. Le rire de mon frère était toujours contagieux.

- La pauvre Jessica. Enfin je pense que tu l'as bien cernée pour le peu que j'ai vu ! Commença Alice

- Je suis pressée de la rencontrer. Elle va surement vouloir me croquer ! s'exclama Emmett, et Rosalie lui donna une tape derrière la tête.

- C'était vraiment bien Bella. Tu en as d'autres ? demanda Rosalie.

- Oui, je mange juste un morceau avant.

Cela me fait du bien de rire de tout et de rien avec eux. Rosalie est vraiment géniale, et elle a fait pas mal de bons changements sur Emmett. Mais cette fois-ci elle aurait peut-être du éviter la sujet :

- Au fait Alice, tu ne m'a pas décris le mec qui te plait ce matin.

- En fait c'est en parti à cause de ça la soirée Remonte Moral, on la recroiser, mais avec sa copine, répondis-je à Rosalie.

- Oui, mais je me dis que même s'il est super beau avec ses boucles blondes et son air posé, s'il sort avec cette idiote de Maria, il ne me mérite pas.

A ce moment là, Rosalie et Emmett eurent un « bug », Emmett réagit le premier :

- Heu… Alice je crois que le garçon dont tu parles c'est Jasper Hale, le jumeau de Rose.

- Quoi ?!! Mais comment pouvez-vous en être sur ?

J'allais poser la même question si Alice ne l'aurait pas fait.

- Parce qu'il y a que mon crétin de frère aux boucles blondes pour sortir avec cette salope de Maria.

- Tu la connais ? Toi non plus tu ne l'aimes pas ?

- Oh ça non. Elle mène mon frère par le bout du nez depuis 3 ans maintenant. Elle lui fait faire tout ce qu'elle veut. Comme le fait qu'il ne doive plus me voir, me téléphoner, me parler. En fait, elle se sert surtout de son argent. L'argent de nos parents plutôt. Et puis elle profite du fait qu'il soit beau pour en faire son trophée. Je ne l'ai jamais appréciée, et lorsqu'elle a décidé de venir ici à l'université, « pour être plus prêt de son chéri » ça a été la goutte d'eau. Je l'ai frappée, et lui est cassé le nez. Seulement après cela a été pire car c'est depuis ce jour là que Jazz ne me parle plus.

Rosalie avait les larmes aux yeux. Je la comprenais, son frère devait terriblement lui manquer, elle devait ressentir un vide en elle.

- Oh mon Dieu, Bella je crois que j'ai besoin de notre chanson là, dis seulement Alice, tout bas.

- Oui cela faire du bien à tout le monde :

_Prendre l'air, parler à quelqu'un,_

_Avoir l'air d'aller plutôt bien,_

_Déjeuner, y penser au moins,_

_Tenir, tenir, tenir, debout et demain_

_Décoller de mon traversin,_

_Faire une liste des trucs qui vont bien,_

_M'y tenir, essayer au mois,_

_Tenir, tenir, tenir, debout et demain_

_Prendre un thé et puis prendre un bain,_

_Me coiffer, essayer au moins,_

_Balancer tous ses vieux machins,_

_Tenir, tenir, tenir, debout et demain_

_Plus de chocs et plus de prières_

_Moins de clopes, plus de somnifère, _

_Refaire la chose que je préfère, _

_Tenir, tenir, tenir, debout et demain_

_Appeler quelqu'un qui m'aime bien,_

_L'étonner, changer de refrain,_

_L'inviter, manger plus ou moins,_

_Tenir, tenir, tenir, debout et demain_

_Mettre une robe, saluer le voisin,_

_Essayer de plaire à quelqu'un,_

_M'amuser de tout et de rien,_

_Tenir, tenir, tenir, debout et demain_

_Prendre l'air, parler à quelqu'un,_

_Avoir l'air d'aller plutôt bien,_

_Déjeuner, y penser au moins,_

_Tenir, tenir, tenir, debout et demain**_

Cette chanson date de notre terminale, Alice et moi ont l'a écrite toutes les deux, lors d'une soirée Remonte Moral. Et depuis à chaque fois que l'une de nous deux ne va pas bien, je joue et on chante en cœur.

Cette fois-ci ce fut la même chose. Cela fait du bien à tout le monde ! Bon Emmett voulu savoir si on avait mis ses conseils en pratique, si on avait vraiment fumé, mais à part ça tout se passa bien et la soirée se finis en super bataille de polochon, où on laissa Emmett gagné car il n'a pas vraiment apprécié le film !

Alice s'endormi rapidement. Je rangeai rapidement, puis je me mis au lit. J'eu un éclair de lucidité : je n'ai même pas parlé de mon rendez-vous de samedi avec Jacob, Alice allait me tuer demain matin. Mais en attendant, je m'endormis avec le visage d'Edward, et non celui de Jacob, dans la tête.

* * *

*** Paroles de la chanson **_**Croqueuse d'hommes – Charlotte Marin**_

**** Paroles de la chanson **_**Demain - Berry**_

**N'oubliez pas de mettre une review et de me dire ce que vous en pensez! Merci.**

**Stella**


	4. Chapitre 4 Le 1er rendezvous

**Bonjour à tous!**

**Encore une fois MERCI à vous qui me lisez! 68 reviews pour 3 chapitres cela me fait vraiment très plaisir! Je ne m'attendais pas à autant!** **Normalement j'ai répondu à toutes les reviews des personnes qui ont un compte.**

**Et je n'oublie pas NiniWeasley ma beta reader! Merci à toi!**

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

** _Lily :_ Voici la suite! Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que cela te plaise! J'espère que ce sera toujours le cas!  
**

**_ Tarra : _Merci pour ta review! Et je suis heureuse de t'avoir fait rire! Voila la suite!  
**

**_ Patalo :_ Je te félicite, car tu as eu un bon pressentiment! Tu n'as pas de lien avec Alice par hasard? ^^  
**

**Bonne lecture.**

**

* * *

****Chapitre 4 – Le 1****er**** rendez-vous**

Mardi, 7H. Bizarre je me réveille toute seule, sans un bruit à l'horizon. Je lève la tête et effectivement Alice n'est pas là. Son lit est même fait, je vais devoir marquer ce jour d'une croix rouge sur le calendrier. Je vais donc à la douche, puis m'habille seule et comme je veux. Elle est peut-être malade et donc est allée chez le docteur ? Non, elle me l'aurait dis. Je me prépare un café, et mets une tartine dans le toaster. Ou peut-être qu'elle a oublié de me dire qu'elle commençait tôt ce matin ? Non, les 1er cours ne commencent qu'à 8H. Je mange mon petit déjeuner tranquillement, et me mets à faire la vaisselle. Ou elle a appris que Jimmy Choo faisait des soldes ce matin entre 6H et 8H ? Non, j'en aurais entendu parler pendant au moins un mois. Je pris mon sac de cours et je me dirige pour ouvrir la porte. Mais la porte s'ouvre rapidement et la BAM, je me retrouve sur les fesses, avec un mal de chien à la tête.

- BELLA !!! Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais derrière la porte ? Est-ce que ça va ? Tu ne souffres pas trop ? Dis-moi où tu as mal. J'appelle les urgences si tu ne me réponds pas dans 1 seconde !

- Ca va Alice, ne t'inquiète pas. Et laisse-moi le temps de répondre avant d'appeler les urgences.

- Tu es certaine que ça va ? Parce que ton œil lui n'est pas très beau. Laisse-moi voir.

- Aouch, ça fait mal !

- Tu risques d'avoir un cocard. Je suis vraiment désolée Bells, mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais derrière la porte ?

- Génial ! Et bien figures-toi que je me trouvais derrière la porte car je voulais l'ouvrir. Mon but final étant de sortir pour aller en cours.

- Pourquoi si tôt ? Il n'est que… 7H35 ????? Merde !! Je suis en retard, je file à la douche, à ce midi, on mange ensemble, il faut que je te parle.

Et elle partit en coup de vent dans la douche. Je croirais avoir rêvée si je n'étais pas assise par terre en ayant mal à l'œil. Je partis donc rejoindre l'amphi pour le séminaire. Bien évidemment Mike s'inquiéta dès qu'il me vit, ce qui n'arrangea pas ma bonne résolution de rester le plus loin possible de lui. A midi, je vais rejoindre Alice, accompagnée d'Angela, que j'apprécie de plus en plus et de Jessica, que j'apprécie de moins en moins. Dès que je vis Alice, je passai à l'attaque :

- Bon alors Alice Swan, il faut qu'on parle. Raconte-moi tout et tout de suite. Premièrement où étais-tu ce matin ?

- Bah je suis allée courir, tu n'as même pas remarqué que j'étais en jogging ? Bon ok, je te suis rentrée dedans, mais tu aurais pu remarquer quand même ! Mais bon, ce n'est pas grave, je te pardonne. Donc j'en viens à ce que je dois te dire. J'ai pris une grande décision. Je vais conquérir Jasper !

- Ah ouai, ok. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'inconvénients, mais que fais-tu de… Maria ??

- Et bien justement, je vais l'évincer. Je commence à la cerner après 2 jours passés avec elle. Donc en ce moment je l'amadoue, elle va d'elle-même me présenter Jasper, d'ailleurs elle m'en parle déjà. Mais tout ce qu'elle me raconte c'est qu'il est riche, lui fait plein de cadeaux. Alors que je suis sure qu'il y a beaucoup plus à apprendre sur lui. En fait c'est une « poule de luxe » sauf qu'elle est possessive et qu'elle a qu'un client. Donc une fois qu'elle me l'aura présenté, je n'aurais plus qu'à être moi-même, c'est-à-dire beaucoup plus sympa, plus compréhensive et attentive qu'elle, et ensuite TADAM, il lâche Maria pour moi !

- Tu as pensé à presque tout, mais que fais-tu du fait qu'il est peut-être réellement amoureux d'elle ?

- Mais non, j'ai vu comment il la regarde et ce n'est pas possible.

- Alors fonce ! Mais fait tout de même attention à ne pas te faire de mal. Et au fait moi aussi j'ai quelque chose à te dire. J'ai rendez-vous samedi soir avec Jacob Black, un des amis d'Emmett.

- QUOI ?? Et tu ne me le dis que maintenant ?? Il faut que je réfléchisse à la tenue parfaite.

Et la semaine se déroula sous le même schéma : cours, déjeuner avec Alice, Angela, Jessica, Mike (contre ma volonté) et des amis d'Alice, cours, devoirs, essayage de tenue avec Alice. J'avoue l'essayage a été le pire de toute ma semaine. Alice a voulu me voir dans tous les styles possibles. Mais rien n'a été concluant. La seule chose bizarre de la semaine a été ma rencontre avec le bel Edward Masen jeudi à la bibliothèque, celle de musique.

_Flashback_

Je cherchais des nouvelles partitions à jouer. Je fis tomber une de celle que je tenais et là il me la ramassa en me disant :

- Tiens c'est à toi. Très bon choix d'ailleurs. Tu joues de quels instruments ?

Je me mis bien sûr à rougir et je répondis en bafouillant :

- Heu… Juste… euh… de la… euh… guitare.

Mon Dieu, trois « euh » dans une phrase de 4 mots. Et encore ce n'est même pas une phrase, il n'y a pas de verbe. Quelle calamitée je fais. Je me repris, me disant que j'avais devant moi un dealer profiteur de jeunes adolescentes crédules.

- Et toi ?

- Du piano et de la guitare aussi. Mais cela fait un bout de temps que je n'ai pas joué.

- Ah ok. Bon et bien… Merci. Pour le livre.

Je me dirigeai vers la sortie, repensant aux conseils de Rosalie. Mais il continua :

- Oh de rien. Au fait, je suis Edward Masen.

- Ravis de faire ta connaissance. A plus tard.

Et je partis. Une fois dehors je me rendis compte que je ne lui avais même pas donné mon nom. Il a du me prendre pour une malpolie de première. Mais en même temps, il ne faut pas que je sympathise avec lui. Enfin j'essaie de me mettre ça dans la caboche, ce qui n'est pas aussi simple que cela parait car je me sens naturellement attirée vers et par lui. Je retournai, juste au cas où, et la je le vis se diriger vers un gros 4x4 (un Humer, si je me souviens bien) noir, une grande femme rousse en sortie et ils s'embrassèrent à pleine bouche avant de monter en voiture et de partir. Le problème c'est que cette femme rousse, n'est clairement pas Tanya, sa petite-amie avec qui je l'ai croisé la veille, et que cette femme doit avoir au moins 30 ans, et vu qu'il a 19 ou 20 ans étant en 2ème année, cela pourrait être considéré comme détournement de mineur.

_Fin du Flashback_

Mon gros soucis concernant cette rencontre, c'est qu'elle me déçu. Au fond de moi, j'avais gardé espoir qu'Emmett et Rosalie s'étaient trompés, qu'il ne vendait pas de drogue, que ce n'était pas un mauvais garçon. Mais après avoir vu ça, je crois que le dernier reste d'espoir que j'avais s'envola.

Je sortis de mes pensées lorsque la voix d'Alice m'interpela :

- Bella, tu es très belle comme cela. Tu vas le faire craquer.

Je portais une robe bleu nuit à fines bretelles, celles-ci se croisaient dans le dos, qui arrivait juste aux dessus des genoux. Et j'ai dans les pieds des escarpins à talons immenses de je-ne-sais-plus-quelle-marque.

- Oui enfin j'aimerais d'abord craquer sur lui, après on verra.

- Rooh ne soit pas pessimiste, tout va bien se passer. Regarde, tout se déroule à merveille pour moi et mon super plan! Ce soir Maria va me présenter Jasper ! Elle est tout de suite tombée dans le panneau et elle m'adore ! Je suis géniale !

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre car on frappa à la porte. J'ouvris et découvris Jacob, qui porte un jean et une chemise. Je vais faire trop apprêtée. Super.

- Salut Bella, tu es vraiment super sexy.

- Euh, merci.

Ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de compliments que j'attendais mais bon. Alice intervient

- Salut Jacob, alors tu l'emmènes où ?

- On va au ciné, à la séance de 20H30 et puis après on ira manger dans un restaurant à côté.

- Cool. Amusez-vous bien.

Et Alice me mit à la porte.

- Alors, où se trouve le cinéma ?

- A 10 minutes à pied, ne t'inquiète pas on va avoir le temps de faire connaissance, me répondit-il avec un grand… sourire ?

Et voila, je me demande bien pourquoi j'ai accepté ce rendez-vous. Cela commence si bien… 10 minutes de marches avec des chaussures à talons immenses que je porte pour la première fois. Que rêver de mieux ?

Durant ces 10 minutes en enfer, il ne fit que parler de lui, de ses amis, du sport… Pas-sion-nant. Ma délivrance arriva lors de notre entrée dans le cinéma, je commence à regarder les films à l'affiche, seulement, Jacob hésite déjà entre deux films et me demande de choisir : un film d'horreur : « Saw VI » ou un film d'action « Inglourious Basterds ». Vraiment trop charmant de ça part. Ne voulant pas faire plus de cauchemars que je risque déjà d'en faire, je choisis le film d'action sur les nazis. Et puis c'est un film réalisé par Quentin Tarantino, donc il ne devrait pas être trop nul.

Ne me demandez surtout pas ce que j'ai pensé du film. J'ai passé 2H à repousser les ardeurs de Jacob. Je me demande bien pourquoi il voulait un film spécifiquement, car si le but était de me peloter et de m'embrasser, il aurait pu avoir le tact de me laisser choisir une comédie. Enfin je crois que le tact n'est pas vraiment une qualité chez lui. Et c'est peu dire, il m'invita au Mac Do ! Quel beau restaurant ! Et puis j'étais tellement bien habillée pour les circonstances. Le problème c'est qu'il semble énervé, je me demande bien pourquoi il a voulu cette soirée, tout ce que je souhaite moi c'est rentrer. D'ailleurs on vient juste de finir de manger notre Sunday (Oui j'ai eu le droit à un dessert quand même !).

- Bon et bien merci beaucoup pour cette soirée Jacob.

- De rien. Je te raccompagne.

- C'est gentil car je ne connais pas encore bien le chemin à prendre.

Je me mis donc à le suivre, dans une petite ruelle, c'est bizarre je ne me souviens pas être passé ici à l'allée.

- Heu Jacob, tu es sûr que c'est la bonne route ?

- Oui bien sûr, on est juste ici pour profiter l'un de l'autre.

Il dit cela en se rapprochant de moi et je me retrouvai coincée entre lui et le mur.

- Heu je suis désolée, mais je ne suis pas intéressée, peux-tu s'il-te-plait me laisser passer ?

Mais il prit les poignets et les serra fermement.

- Tu n'as pas mis cette robe si sexy juste pour que je la regarde quand même.

Et là il commença à m'embrasser dans le cou. Je fus prise de panique, imaginant alors le pire, et je me mis à me débattre en criant, espérant au fond de moi que quelqu'un m'entende. Je n'aurais vraiment pas du accepter ce rendez-vous. Pendant qu'il continua à m'embrasser de force et que moi je me débattais autant que je pouvais face à un gars de cette taille, je me surpris à promettre de proposer une journée entière de shopping à Alice et Rosalie. A ce moment-là, je me rappelais que je pouvais bouger mes jambes et je me mis à lever ma jambe droite en plein dans ces bijoux de famille. Il hurla et me lâcha. Enfin libre je me mis à partir vers le bout de la ruelle, sans demander mon reste. Seulement une fois au bout il m'avait déjà rattrapé et il me tira par le bras.

- Où comptes-tu aller ma jolie ?

- Elle n'ira surement pas avec toi. Et je vis un poing s'abattre sur le visage de Jacob, qui se retrouva directement par terre. Je levai les yeux et je croisais un splendide regard émeraude à l'air inquiet :

- Est-ce que ça va ? Edward engagea la conversation.

- Maintenant oui, grâce à toi... Merci.

- Ce n'est rien. J'adore sauver les demoiselles en détresses.

- Pourtant ce n'est pas ce qu'on dit, répliquai-je.

- Ah bon, et qu'est-ce qu'on dit sur moi alors ?

- Oh euh, rien d'important. Je me dépêche de rentrer avant qu'il ne reprenne conscience. Encore une fois merci.

- Attends, je peux au moins savoir ton nom cette fois-ci ? me demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Bella, Bella Swan.

- Alors Bella (Mon prénom dans sa bouche avait une toute autre ampleur) sache que tout ce que tu entends sur moi n'est pas forcément vrai.

Et il partit.

Je ne tardais pas non plus, ayant trop peur que Jacob ne se réveille. Mais en me dépêchant de rentrer je ne peux m'empêcher de me rappeler ses paroles « tout ce que tu entends sur moi n'est pas forcément vrai ». Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Il ne deale pas ? Mais je me poserais ces questions plus tard, car je viens de rentrer et Alice est au rapport. Voyant ma tête, elle comprit tout de suite qu'il y a eu un problème, elle me prit dans ses bras et je me mis à pleurer. Je lui racontai ma soirée en détail, omettant juste une partie de la conversation avec Edward. Je me rendis compte en me remémorant ce foutu rendez-vous que si Edward n'avait pas été là, je serais dans un état encore pire. Jacob m'aurait peut- être violée ? Je ne le connaissais pas et j'avais accepté de sortir avec lui. Un rendez-vous avec un inconnu, mais quelle idée. En m'endormant, bercée dans les bras d'Alice, je me fis la promesse de ne plus accepter de sortir avec des garçons avant d'être sûr de bien les connaître.

* * *

**Pour information, je vais poster un nouveau chapitre tous les lundi. Je vous préviendrais si je ne suis pas là. Donc à lundi prochain pour la suite =)**

**Et surtout n'oubliez pas de mettre une review et de me dire ce que vous en pensez! Merci.**

**Stella**


	5. Chapitre 5 Bonnes résolutions?

**Bonjour à tout le monde!**

**Je tiens à m'excuser pour ce retard de 2 jours! Je n'avais pas prévu de ne pas avoir Internet lundi & mardi! Mais voici la suite! Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews!!!  
**

**Merci à NiniWeasley ma beta reader!  
**

**Merci à Tarra, Annick, zebbb, fd, sophiebelier, Twilight 3 et Patalo pour vos reviews!**

**Bonne lecture!**

**

* * *

Chapitre 5 – Bonnes résolutions ?**

Le lendemain fut très calme, je dormis jusqu'à 11H. Alice dormant encore je me mis à travailler silencieusement, essayant de penser à autre chose qu'au fiasco d'hier. Mais dans ce fiasco, il y a une chose à laquelle je ne peux m'empêcher de penser : la phrase d'Edward « tout ce que tu entends sur moi n'est pas forcément vrai ». Je ne fais que me repasser cette foutue phrase en boucle dans ma tête. Tout ça parce que cela me fait une excuse pour le revoir. Si Emmett et Rosalie se sont trompés, s'il n'est pas un mauvais garçon qui deale, alors je pourrais faire connaissance avec lui, non ? Enfin, il est vrai qu'il a une copine, la magnifique Tanya, et que je l'ai vu avec une autre femme rousse. Mais être ami avec lui, ce n'est pas interdit ? Comme ça j'apprends à le connaître et je verrais bien si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise idée. Pff! Mais quelle idiote je fais. Jacob, je croyais bien que c'était quelqu'un de bien, mais apparemment non. Je ne dois pas être très douée pour juger les gens. Et puis si ça se trouve Edward m'a aidé en ayant une idée derrière la tête. Mais, j'ai cette petite voix au fond ma tête, ce petit pressentiment, que je peux avoir confiance en lui.

Alice interrompit mon monologue intérieur en arrivant dans le salon.

- Coucou ma Bells, bon alors tu as prévu quelque chose aujourd'hui ?

- Oui, je vais rester là à bosser. J'ai mon premier travail de recherche à avancer.

- Oh! Tu es sure ? Je ne veux pas que tu restes là à te morfondre toute seule. Je vais rester avec toi dans ce cas.

- Mais non, n'annules pas tes projets pour moi. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu sais bien que si j'aie besoin de parler, je viendrais directement te voir.

Je connais Alice et être avec elle alors que je veux bosser, et penser le moins possible à la soirée d'hier soir, ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée.

- J'avais prévu de rejoindre Rose, j'ai des questions à lui poser sur Jasper.

- Bah vas-y alors ! Si c'est pour le beau Jasper, l'encourageai-je. Et au fait, ça s'est passé comment pour toi hier soir ?

- Très bien ! Maria ne remarque rien pour le moment, mais je peux te dire que Jasper m'a remarqué. Il est trop craquant, et très intelligent. Il étudie l'histoire, les cultures et les langues. Et ça le passionne. On a bien accroché. Mais je ne vais pas t'embêter plus longtemps avec mes histoires et j'y vais. A tout à l'heure.

Au final, elle rentra à 20H. Et elle arriva avec une mauvaise nouvelle.

- Heu... Bella, il est possible que j'aie malencontreusement dis à Emmett ce qui s'est passé avec Jacob hier soir.

- QUOI ?????

S'il y avait bien une chose que je voulais à tout pris éviter c'était ça. Et j'aurais pensé qu'Alice aurait compris. Emmett va devenir invivable avec ça.

- ALICE MARY CULLEN SWAN !!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mais tu es insensée ?????? Je croyais que tu aurais compris toute seule qu'il ne fallait rien dire à personne, et SURTOUT PAS à Emmett !!!!!!!!!

- Ne t'énerve pas, s'il te plait. Même si je sais que tu es déjà énervée car tu viens de m'appeler par mon prénom complet, ce qui n'est jamais arrivé depuis que je t'avais suggéré de peut-être accepter une des invitations de Newton. Bon passons. Je suis vraiment désolée, je savais bien que je ne devais rien dire, mais le problème c'est que quand Emmett m'a vu il a toute suite sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas, parce que je m'inquiétais pour toi. Et donc j'ai voulu partir pour ne rien dire, mais tu connais Emmett, quand il a une idée en tête… Donc il m'a retenu, torturée, et au final, j'avoue, j'ai craqué. Tu as tous les droits de m'en vouloir, j'ai pourtant tout fait pour lui résister tu sais. Et si ça peut te rassurer, il a juste décidé d'aller casser la figure à Jacob, et je pense vraiment que c'est une bonne idée. Mais oui, je sais qu'Emmett va devenir insupportable avec toi. Je te promets de tout faire pour le retenir d'en faire trop. Mais s'il te plait, excuse-moi ???

A chaque fois qu'Alice part dans une de ses tirades dont elle a le secret, elle est sure de gagner. Parce qu'au final, on a qu'une envie, c'est qu'elle respire. Alors on lui dit oui.

- Oui, c'est ok. Et pour Newton tu avais mérité que je m'énerve. Comme là d'ailleurs. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si cela arrivait souvent que ce soit moi qui m'énerve contre toi. Alors j'ai bien le droit de te faire la tête. Surtout que maintenant j'ai Emmett sur le dos.

Driiiing… Driiing… Alice pris le téléphone, regarda l'appelant et me dit :

- D'ailleurs, quand on parle du loup… Et elle me passa le téléphone.

- Ah non ne me parle surtout pas de ça… Arrgh, tu es vraiment dégoûtante, dis-je en décrochant.

- Qui est dégoûtante ? Alice ? Qu'est qu'elle a dit ? Débuta Emmett.

- Ba tu dois le savoir, puisque c'est à toi qu'elle s'est confiée aujourd'hui.

- Ne fait pas la tête petite sœur. Elle a eut raison de me le dire.

- Enfin elle a plutôt pas eut le choix, d'après ce que j'ai compris.

- N'importe quoi. Bon alors, comment tu vas ?

- Ca va Emmett, ne t'inquiètes pas. Rien n'est arrivé, il y a eut plus de peur que de mal.

- Ouai, d'ailleurs comment as-tu réussis à partir ? Alice ne s'est pas étendue sur le sujet et on va dire que j'étais plutôt occupé à penser à la correction de Jacob. Qui ne risque plus de t'embêter au fait et je dois dire que je suis plutôt fier moi.

- Tu lui as fait quoi ?

- Oh je suis juste allé le remettre à sa place avec des amis, et des vrais cette fois. Tu ne vas plus entendre parler de lui. En ce moment, il doit encore être couché par terre à se tenir les côtes. Et aucune fille ne va vouloir de lui avec ces deux cocards. Tu sais de qui venait son 1er cocard au fait ?

- Un garçon est venu m'aider et lui a fait. Je n'ai même pas pris la peine de le remercier et je ne sais pas qui c'était. J'étais trop pressée de rentrer.

Il était hors de question que je lui dise que c'était Edward Masen et que je lui avais parlé.

- Ok. Bon, je ne vais te déranger plus longtemps, Rose me fait de grand signe comme quoi je t'ai assez embêté. Alors appelle-moi si tu as besoin. N'hésite pas.

- D'accord. Merci de prendre de mes nouvelles Emmett.

- Bah c'est normal, tu es ma p'tite sœur quand même, je me dois de te protéger. Allez, bisous et bonne nuit. Et on se voit demain.

- Oui d'accord. Bonne nuit.

La semaine passa rapidement. Entre Emmett qui passait tout son temps libre avec moi, pour être sur qu'aucun garçon ne m'embêtait (ce qui au fond de moi, m'arrangeais bien), Alice et Rosalie qui s'était mises en tête de me changer les idées avec du shopping (je me souviens que je dois leur proposer une journée shopping d'ailleurs, mais j'attendais qu'elles se calment un peu), une manucure, une pédicure, une séance au spa, ainsi que mes cours et mes recherches, j'avoue que je n'ai pas eu à trop penser à ce qu'il s'était passé. Enfin mis à part la nuit. C'était le moment que je redoutais le plus. J'avais toujours du mal à m'endormir, car je faisais toujours le même cauchemar où je revivais la scène de samedi soir. Je revoyais le visage de Jacob emprunt de désir, de colère, de supériorité, je ressentais ses mains sur mes poignets, sa bouche sur mes lèvres, dans mon cou, sa langue qui essayait de se frayer un chemin dans ma bouche. Mais dans mon cauchemar, je ne pensais pas à bouger mes jambes (je me demande encore ou j'ai trouvé ce courage) et il continue à m'embrasser, et il se met à me caresser de ses grosses mains dégoûtantes, à soulever ma robe… Et c'est en général à ce moment que je me réveille, en sueur et en pleures. Pour le moment, Alice n'a rien remarqué et je ne veux pas lui en parler. Cela l'inquiéterait encore plus. Par contre, j'ai tout de même trouvé le temps de penser à Edward et à sa phrase magique « tout ce que tu entends sur moi n'est pas forcément vrai ». Je l'appelle comme cela car elle fait tout de suite ressortir cette petite voix dans ma tête qui me dis qu'il n'est pas si mauvais que tout le monde le crois. Et lorsque j'ai rencontré Edward cette semaine, à la bibliothèque encore une fois, cette petite voix s'est fait encore plus forte. Surtout qu'il m'a fait un magnifique sourire à en tomber par terre et il m'a dis :

- Buongiorno mia Bella. Comment vas-tu ?

A ce moment là, si j'avais écouté mon cœur je lui aurais dis :

- Très bien et cela grâce à toi. Je ne sais comment te remercier. Je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il serait arrivé sans ton intervention.

Mais j'ai écouté ma raison, et j'ai dis :

- Bien, merci.

Et je suis partie. Il doit me prendre pour une fille froide, sans cœur, égoïste et que sais-je d'autre… Mais je voulais m'en tenir à mes bonnes résolutions. Et passer du temps à parler avec lui n'en était vraiment pas une. Et toi saleté de voix dans ma tête, tais-toi !

Ce soir, cela va faire une semaine.

Et je ne veux pas rester à l'l'appas', à ressasser encore et encore ses mêmes images. Alors, je sors avec Alice, Rosalie, Angela, Jessica, Carrie et Taylor. Ces dernières sont des nouvelles amies d'Alice, elles complotent avec elle contre Maria. C'est donc une soirée de fille! Pas de garçons, c'est le mot d'ordre, on va donc voir un concert de nana : The Veronicas. Ce sont des sœurs australiennes, je crois. Et au moins, je peux porter un jean, un T-shirt et mes Converses si confortables. En arrivant dans le bar, je n'en reviens pas du monde, il y a quand même quelques garçons, mais ils sont clairement minoritaires. Rosalie va nous chercher nos verres, et les filles commencent à danser. Moi, je n'en ai pas vraiment envie et je vais donc rejoindre Rosalie au bar, et je m'assoie sur un tabouret. Elle engagea la conversation :

- Tu n'as pas envie de danser ?

- Pas pour le moment, mais vas-y toi, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

- Je peux bien rester un peu avec toi. J'irais danser quand tu iras toi parce que je pense que cela t'aideras à penser à autre chose. Alors d'ici-là, je reste avec toi.

Et elle prit un tabouret et s'assit.

- Rosalie… Tu n'es pas obligé.

- Non, je ne le suis pas effectivement. Et tu sais, tu as le droit de m'appeler Rose, tu fais partis de mes amis, et j'espère qu'il en est de même pour toi.

- Oui bien sur ! Bon allez, allons bouger ! Tu as raison cela va me faire du bien.

De toute façon je n'étais pas venue ici pour boire en étant accouder au bar. En écoutant les paroles des chansons, je compris pourquoi les filles étaient majoritaires. Après « Take me on the floor », elles enchaînaient avec « Untouched ». Toutes les filles de la salle sont déchaînées et hurlent en cœur « I feel so untouched and I want you so much » et j'avoue que même moi je me mis à chanter. C'est entraînant et ça fait du bien de s'évader un peu. Je pensais juste à bouger, chanter, m'amuser avec Alice, Rose et Angela. Une nouvelle chanson débuta, plus calme. On alla donc boire et se poser quelques minutes. Je remarquai alors les paroles :

_« Feels like I have always known you »_

Et la petite voix refit son apparition. Elle me fit la remarque que c'était ça qui se passait avec Edward, j'avais l'impression de déjà le connaître au fond de moi.

_« You leave me breathless, the way you look at me »_

La phrase ne pouvait pas mieux tomber, car je croisais son regard au même moment. On aurait été dans un film, cela ne se serait pas passé autrement. Je me demande bien ce qu'il fait à un concert comme ça… Ah non en fait, je crois que je ne dois pas me demander pourquoi il est là après tout. Il se dirigea vers moi, me tendis sa main et me dis :

- Tu danses mia Bella ?

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire, il était là à me proposer de danser comme si c'était normal alors qu'il avait une copine, avec qui aux dernières nouvelles il était toujours. J'étais sans voix. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

_« Cuz you leave me speechless, when you talk to me»_

Je ne savais pas quoi faire, écouter ma raison ou mon cœur ? Car au fond de moi je sais bien que j'aie envie de danser avec lui, d'être près de lui…

_« I thought I could resist you »_

Mais, je ne peux faire abstraction du fait que je ne le connais pas, que je ne sais rien sur lui, à part des choses pas très glorieuses. Alors que dois-je faire ? Je sentis que mon cœur prenait le dessus, j'en avais envie, j'étais attiré par lui.

_« You took me by surprise and you stole my heart before I could say no »_

Mais avant que je ne puisse esquisser un geste, Alice arriva :

- Bells ça va bien ?

Elle me fit reprendre mes esprits, et vu son regard elle avait compris ce que je m'apprêtais à faire. Mon Dieu, j'ai faillis danser avec Edward Masen. Une partie de moi était déçu, et je compris alors que je perdais mes moyens près de lui. Il fallait que je sorte.

- Oui, tout va bien, je vais juste sortir un peu prendre l'air.

Je me dirigeai alors vers la sortie. Et une fois dehors, je me permis de respirer, enfin. Maintenant, il faut que je me remette les idées en place. C'est la première fois que je me sens comme ça pour un garçon. Et le pire c'est que c'est comme par hasard un garçon pour qui il ne faut pas que je me sente comme ça. Mais je n'eus pas le temps d'approfondir mes pensées, car une voix les interrompit :

- Peut-on parler, s'il te plait ?

* * *

**INFORMATION: Je pars en vacances de samedi 5 à dimanche 20 septembre. Donc pas de suite avant lundi 21.**

**N'oublier pas de mettre une review et de me dire ce que vous en avez penser! Merci.  
**

**Stella  
**


	6. Chapitre 6 Conversations

**Bonjour à tous**

**Et oui encore plein de retard. Je m'en excuse, je sais que c'est dur pour vous! Mais au final je n'ai pas eu Internet pendant 2 semaines de vacances, et ensuite plein de chose à faire pour mon retour en France. Justement maintenant que je suis rentrée, que les cours ont repris et que le quotidien s'installe, j'espère pouvoir poster plus régulièrement. Mais je préfère ne rien promettre!**

**En attendant voici le chapitre 6, merci à NiniWeasley ma beta reader! Et merci à Annick et Camille pour leur review! Normalement j'ai répondu à toutes les autres!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 – Conversations**

Je me retourne et je tombe nez-à-nez avec Edward. Mais pourquoi faut-il qu'il me suive ? Il est toujours dans son coin, ne s'intéresse jamais à personne… sauf à moi. Et je suis pourtant la fille la plus banale, la plus invisible qu'il y a sur le campus, je pourrais en jurer. J'inspirais un bon coup et répondit :

- Parler… De quoi veut-tu qu'on parle ?

- Pourquoi pas du fait que j'ai l'impression que tu m'évites toujours, alors que je t'ai aidé et sortit d'un mauvais pas.

- Je sais bien que je te dois une fière chandelle. Je te suis très reconnaissante de m'avoir aidée et je suis désolée que tu aies l'impression que je t'évite. Ce n'est pas totalement le cas. Mais, je ne croyais pas du tout que tu voulais faire connaissance avec moi et…

Je n'eux pas le temps de finir ma phrase car il me coupa la parole :

- Comment ne pas vouloir faire connaissance avec une fille comme toi ?

Je me mis à rougir, pour changer, mais je continuais là où j'étais rendue :

- Et en plus tu n'es pas réputé pour être de bonne fréquentation.

- Mais je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas croire tout ce qu'on dit sur moi.

- Et qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

- Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus. Tu dois me faire confiance.

Il se foutait de moi là. Il se prenait pour Aladin, bientôt il allait me tendre sa main, me dire « Est-ce que tu as confiance en moi ? » et attendre que je la prenne en disant « Oui ». Et bien il allait être déçu car tout ce qu'il réussit à faire, c'est me mettre en colère :

- Mais bien sûr, je te connais depuis une semaine et je vais te faire confiance aveuglement juste parce que tu m'as tiré d'un mauvais pas, alors qu'à côté j'ai mon frère que je connais depuis 18 ans, et en qui j'ai réellement confiance, qui me dit qu'il t'a vue vendre de la drogue à des adolescentes et que donc tu n'es pas fréquentable. Peux-tu me dire pourquoi je t'écouterais plus que lui ? Tu ne vendais pas de la drogue ? Emmett a des hallucinations ?

- Non il n'en a pas…

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, cela lui donne un air vraiment sexy… Rooh je ne suis pas possible. Il ne se rendit pas conte de mon conflit intérieur et continua :

- Mais j'ai mes raisons, et ce sont de bonnes raisons.

- Oui, c'est ça, et je dois te croire sans demander mon reste. Et il y a donc aussi une bonne raison au fait que tu embrasses une femme rousse, beaucoup plus âgé que toi, alors que Tanya est toujours ta petite-amie aux dernières nouvelles ?

- Comment es-tu au courant pour… Qu'importe, tu dois me promettre de ne rien dire à personne à propos de cette femme, c'est très important.

- Je ne suis pas du genre à colporter des rumeurs et ragots. Et je ne crois pas que cela intéresserait mes amis. Mais en tout cas, cela ne joue pas du tout en ta faveur concernant la confiance que je dois avoir en toi. Bien au contraire.

Après un cours moment de réflexion il me remit en place une mèche derrière l'oreille en me disant :

- Je suis désolé, tu as raison, je n'aurais jamais dû t'aborder.

J'étais tellement omnibulée par sa main frôlant mon oreille et ma joue, que je ne fis pas vraiment attention à ce qu'il me dit sur le coup. Je ne sais pas s'il attendait une réponse de ma part, mais n'en ayant pas, il reprit :

- Je ne t'apporte que des problèmes. Tu as raison, je ne suis pas fait pour toi. Excuse-moi Bella. Je ne t'importunerais plus.

Et il partit, me laissant là, comme deux ronds de flan. Alors celle-là, je ne m'y attendais pas. Un instant il me dit qu'il faut que je lui fasse confiance, et l'instant d'après il me dit qu'il n'est pas fait pour moi. Et je sens encore sa main me remettre ma mèche derrière l'oreille, j'en ai des frissons. Pourquoi me fait-il cet effet ? Je n'avais qu'une envie : rentrer à l'appartement, me coucher et penser encore et encore à Edward, à son sourire, à ses gestes, à sa voix…

Mais je n'étais pas venue seule, je retournais donc dans le bar, le concert touchait à sa fin. J'avais l'impression que j'avais quitté la salle il y a des heures. Cette conversation m'a vraiment chamboulée. Je me mis à la recherche des filles, et je les aperçus enfin, elles étaient assises sur des canapés, je me dirigeais donc vers elles. Elles discutaient du plan d'Alice.

- Bon alors maintenant que tu as fait connaissance avec lui, tu comptes faire quoi ? demanda Ashley, une des amies d'Alice.

- Et bien je vais jouer sur la corde sensible.

- Et quelle est-elle ? Parce que j'aimerais bien le savoir moi.

Ça c'est Rose, bien sûr. Mine de rien, elle est contente qu'Alice se sente investie de cette « mission » car son frère jumeaux lui manque.

- Et bien figure toi que c'est toi ! répondit Alice, fière d'elle.

- Moi ???

- Oui, car hier lorsque je discutais avec lui, je lui ai fait la remarque qu'Emmett est mon frère. Et directement il a fait le lien, et il m'a demandé si je te connaissais. J'ai bien entendu répondu que oui, et il a voulu avoir de tes nouvelles, savoir comment tu allais. Je crois que tu lui manques.

- C'est vrai ? Je pensais qu'il avait totalement coupé les ponts. Cela me fait plaisir. J'espère vraiment que tu vas réussir Alice.

Rose a l'air vraiment émue, et je pense qu'elle aimerait bien être seule, c'est pourquoi je dis :

- Bon les filles, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais je suis quand même fatiguée, je vais donc rentrer.

Et comme je m'y attendais Rose répondit :

- Ok, je vais y aller moi aussi, je te suis.

A peine dehors, elle engagea la conversation :

- Merci d'avoir tendue une perche pour que je puisse y aller. Enfin, tu n'as peut-être pas fait exprès.

- Oh j'avais réellement envie de rentrer, mais j'avais aussi remarqué que tu avais l'air d'avoir envie de partir. Mais de rien, ce fût avec plaisir.

- C'est vrai que ce que m'a appris Alice m'a un peu chamboulée.

- J'essaie de comprendre ce que tu dois ressentir, mais je dois avouer que j'ai du mal. Quand je vois que c'est déjà dur d'imaginer Emmett se comportant comme ça avec moi. Alors qu'il n'est même pas mon jumeau, et qu'il m'embête la plus part du temps.

- C'est vrai que c'est dur, surtout que je le croise régulièrement et qu'à chaque fois, il m'évite et tourne le regard… Mais assez parler de moi. Raconte-moi plutôt ce qu'il s'est passé avec Edward Masen ?

Je crois que je peux me confier à Rosalie, elle n'est pas du genre à aller le raconter à Emmett et à Alice, car elle sait comment ils réagiraient. Et puis j'ai vraiment besoin d'en parler, peut-être qu'elle pourra m'aider.

- Je sais que je ne devrais pas être attirée par lui, mais je le suis. Et il ne m'aide pas vraiment en m'appelant « mia Bella » et puis je ne sais pas, tout à l' heure lorsqu'il m'a invité à danser, je n'ai pas réussis à résister, et si Alice ne serait pas intervenue… J'aurais accepté…

- Oui ça on l'a toutes remarquées d'ailleurs ! Mais dis-moi plutôt comment cela se fait qu'il t'a invité ? On dirait que vous vous êtes déjà rencontré, non ?

- Et bien, tu sais lorsque je me suis faite agresser par Jacob, j'ai dis que je ne connaissais pas la personne qui m'avait aidé… Et bien en fait si. C'était Edward.

Là pour le coup, Rosalie avait l'air sur le cul !

- Tu veux dire que Edward Masen, LE Edward Masen qui est solitaire et dealeur de drogues, t'aurais sauvé et évité de te faire violer ?? Cà, je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé.

- Oui je sais, moi aussi j'ai eu du mal, surtout qu'il sait toujours bien se comporter avec moi, en parfait gentleman. Et il n'a même pas nié vendre de la drogue. Il m'a juste demandé de lui faire confiance, qu'il faisait ça pour de bonnes raisons. Mais ensuite, il a changé d'avis et m'a dis que c'était trop dangereux pour moi d'être avec lui. Et il est parti.

Je n'avais pas oublié ma promesse, ne pas parler de la femme rousse. Je sais très bien que son changement d'avis vient du fait que je l'ai aperçue avec elle. Je lui ai promis, je tiendrais cette promesse.

- Et bien dis-donc, quand je t'écoute parler de lui je n'ai pas l'impression que c'est le même homme que j'avais vu en boite de nuit.

- Ouai, et bien cela ne m'aide pas trop en tout cas. Je suis complètement paumée, alors je crois que je vais réellement essayer de l'oublier.

En disant ses mots, je sentis mon cœur se serrer.

- Oui c'est surement la meilleure chose à faire, la plus sensée en tout cas. Bon on est arrivé. Ne t'inquiètes pas je ne dirais rien ni à Emmett, ni à Alice, je sais comment ils réagiraient, ils s'inquiètent beaucoup pour toi.

- Beaucoup trop je dirais. Merci Rose de m'avoir écouté.

- A moi aussi, cela m'a fait du bien de parler, alors merci à toi et bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit.

Avant de me coucher, je me mis à écrire. Cela me permet de mettre à plat mes sentiments. Et en ce moment ils sont tellement confus que cela me prend du temps. Je devrais être contente qu'Edward se soit enfin décidé de me laisser tranquille. Mais tout ce que je ressens c'est de la déception. Je ne vais plus entendre sa magnifique voix, je ne vais plus le revoir, ses yeux émeraudes, son sourire en coin, sa manie de mettre sa main dans ses cheveux pour les décoiffer encore plus. Je ne sentirais plus jamais sa main replacer une de mes mèches de cheveux derrière l'oreille. Je ne pourrais jamais le serrer contre moi, entendre son cœur battre pour moi pendant qu'il me caresse le dos, les cheveux, puis ses mains descendrais sur mes fesses, pendant que les miennes se baladeraient dans sa tignasse. Nos langues danseraient ensembles, elles auraient du mal à se séparer. Il accentuerait ses baisers, et les fit descendre le long de mon cou, de mon décolleté, de ma poitrine, de…

- Coucou Bells !

GRRRR, je vais le tuer !!!

Oui, je vais tuer ce petit lutin qui vient mettre à terme à mon imagination, qui pour une fois était très, très bien partie !

- Bah qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu n'as pas l'air contente ?

- On se demande bien pourquoi. Bonne nuit Alice.

Et je m'endormis presque instantanément. Et je me retrouvais encore une fois dans les bras d'Edward, mais cela ne dura pas longtemps car le visage de Jacob m'apparu à la place de celui d'Edward. Je me réveillai en sursaut, il est déjà 5H, enfin « que 5H ». J'ai l'impression de n'avoir dormi que quelques minutes. J'ai du crier sans m'en rendre compte car Alice est réveillée elle aussi.

- Tu as fais un cauchemar ?

- Oui, encore avec la tête de Jacob. Tu crois que cela va s'arrêter un jour ?

- Je n'en sais rien, ma belle, moi au moins je n'ai pas le souci des souvenirs ou des cauchemars. Je me demande ce qui est le mieux entre les deux.

- Oui, moi aussi.

Le problème c'est que si je ne me souvenais pas de ce que Jacob a fait, je ne me souviendrais pas non plus du fait qu'Edward m'aie sauvé. Et çà, je ne veux vraiment pas l'oublier. Je me recouche et me rendors sans cauchemars cette fois. Ni rêves malheureusement.

Mon dimanche se passa normalement jusqu'à ce qu'Alice décide qu'il fallait qu'on parle. Et j'avais une petite idée du sujet de la conversation :

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier soir avec Masen ?

Dommage qu'Emmett ne soit pas au courant pour Edward sinon j'aurais pu parier et gagner.

- Et ne pense pas à me mentir ou rien me dire. Sinon je mets Emmett au courant que tu as voulu danser avec Masen.

En fait, non ce n'est pas dommage et je veux que ça reste comme ça. Bon je dois trouver une parade et vite, car si je lui dis la vérité, elle en parlera de toute façon à Emmett.

- Bon, il faut que tu me promettes de ne pas en parler à Emmett, pas de gaffes, rien. Compris ?

- Pourquoi ne pas en parler en Emmett ? Il y a quelque chose entre Masen et toi?, C'est ça ? Parce que si c'est ça ma promesse ne tiens pas.

Elle est vraiment forte à ce jeu là. Je ne vais pas avoir le choix, je vais devoir trouver quelque chose de pire qu'être attirée par Edward.

- Non, il n'y a rien du tout entre Edward et moi, en tout cas, rien qui se rapproche à des sentiments.

Premier mensonge. Mon Dieu j'ai horreur de ça. Et surtout je suis nulle. J'y ai mis tout mon cœur, j'espère que ça va marcher.

- Bon, alors c'est quoi ?

Apparemment oui, pour le moment. Bon, je vais devoir lâcher la bombe.

- Je… Je lui avais demandé quelque chose, et il me l'apportait.

- Quelque chose ? Quoi ? Pas de la… ?

Je sens que je suis en train de faire une grosse connerie mais bon :

- Oui de la drogue, enfin pas de la cocaïne ou pire… Juste quelque chose à fumer.

Deuxième mensonge. Oh mon Dieu, je l'ai dis. Je savais bien que je n'aurais pas du : Alice a le visage qui passe de l'étonnement, à la tristesse, à la colère.

- QUOI ?? ISABELLA MARIE SWAN ??? Es-tu folle ? Mais pourquoi ??

- Tu me demandes vraiment pourquoi ? Pour oublier. Tu l'as dis toi-même ce matin, tu ne sais pas ce qui est mieux entre se rappeler de rien ou au contraire se souvenir de tout. Et bien, je peux te dire que tu as de la chance de ne rien savoir. Car après cela te hante et…

- Je suis désolée Bella, me coupa Alice en me prenant dans les bras. Je n'ai pas été assez là pour toi et pour te soutenir.

Je ne voulais pas la culpabiliser. Même si ce que je venais de dire n'étais pas un mensonge, ce n'était pas mon but. Et là tout à coup je me sentais mal.

- Non, mais c'est juste que je pensais que cela allait m'aider.

- Mais donc au final, tu… tu en as pris ?

- Non, tu m'en as empêché. Et j'ai pris cela comme un signe du destin.

- J'en suis contente alors, je t'ai évité de faire une grosse bêtise. Et maintenant, s'il-te-plait, promets-moi de venir me parler, de me dire ce qu'il ne va pas. Je sais que je ne suis pas forcément toujours là, et qu'en ce moment, je suis un peu prise dans mon plan avec Jasper. Mais s'il-te-plait, viens quand même me voir.

- Oui ok. Excuse-moi Alice. Et tu me promets de ne rien dire ?

- Oui, je ne vais rien dire à Emmett, il réagirait beaucoup trop impulsivement et je veux éviter ça. Alors, je vais moi-même aller parler à Masen et d'ailleurs j'y vais de ce pas. A tout à leur Bells.

Je déteste qu'elle appelle Edward par son nom de famille. Mais je ne peux pas lui dire, sinon cela va réveiller ses soupçons, et toute cette comédie n'aurait servit à rien. Mais… Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient de dire ? « Parler à Masen » OH MON DIEU !

- ALICE, NON !

Mais, c'est déjà trop tard… Elle est partie.

* * *

**N'oublier pas de mettre une review et de me dire ce que vous en avez penser! Merci.  
**

**Stella**


	7. Chapitre 7 Jasper

**Bonjour à tous!!**

**Encore une fois désolée pour cette longue attente de 2 mois. Si certain sont impatient, je poste aussi ma fic sur un forum, avec des suites plus régulières. L'adresse est sur mon profil!**

**Merci à ma betâ NiniWeasley et pour les reviews anonymes: Merci à _NémoXDLove_, _M_ et _Lyla_!**

**Bonne lecture!**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 7 – Jasper

Je me dépêchais de fermer l'appartement et me mis à sa suite. Elle ne devait pas parler à Edward. Il m'avait dis la veille qu'il me laissait tranquille et là, il allait avoir la visite surprise d'Alice, lui disant quelque chose du genre « Ne vend plus jamais de tes cochonneries à ma sœur, sinon tu auras affaire à moi et Emmett. » Il faut vraiment que je la trouve. Par où a-t-elle pu commencer ? Elle n'a pas beaucoup d'avance, alors je me mets à marcher rapidement en direction du campus, essayant de la distinguer entre toutes ses personnes. Ils se sont tous donnés le mot ou quoi ? « Dimanche tout le monde se balade sur le campus pour faire chier Bella ! » Bon ok, j'arrête ma parano. Et je me remets à sa recherche. AH! le petit lutin qui se faufile entre les autres. Elle est rapide en plus. Bon j'accélère le pas. Je la vois rentrer dans quelqu'un… ET MERDE ! Elle a vraiment son ange gardien avec elle. Le mien a du me quitter depuis un bout de temps, je pense. Bon maintenant je crois bien que c'est foutu. Je la vois s'agiter devant Edward. Qu'est-ce qu'il est sexy d'ailleurs. Il porte une chemise noir bien moulante, ouverte au niveau du décolleté, et un jean aussi moulant que la chemise ! Il faut vraiment que je reprenne mes esprits. Inspire, expire. Bon allez, je m'approche discrètement, juste assez pour entendre Alice dire :

- … et donc tu n'as plus intérêt à lui vendre quoi que soit, je ne veux même plus que tu l'approches. Elle a déjà assez de problème comme ça, donc pas de drogue en plus. Sa famille et ses amis sont là. Sinon, je te garantis que les flics seront au courant de ton petit manège avec des jeunes adolescentes. Compris ?

Apparemment il n'a pas encore eut le temps de placer ne serait ce qu'un mot, donc j'en profite :

- Alice ! C'est bon je crois qu'il a compris. Et je t'ai dis que je ne ferais plus de conneries donc s'il-te-plait laisse-le tranquille et rentrons.

- Oui bon ok. J'avoue que je me suis peut-être un peu emportée, mais je voulais être sur qu'il me comprenne bien. Rajouta-t-elle en le fixant dans les yeux. Tu me le promets Masen ?

Oulala, question très délicate ! Je le vois me regarder, et je plonge dans ses magnifiques yeux émeraude… Jusqu'à ce qu'il regarde Alice et lui répond :

- Oui, je te le promets.

- Ok merci. Bon je te laisse rentrer toute seule Bells, je dois rejoindre Jasper.

Une fois qu'elle fût éloignée, Edward me demanda :

- Comment s'appelle ta sœur ?

Pour le coup, ce n'était pas la question à laquelle je m'attendais.

- Alice Swan. Pourquoi ?

- Oh, comme ça. Simple curiosité. Vous avez combien d'année de différence ?

- On est jumelle.

Je ne comprends vraiment plus rien. Pourquoi diable me parle-t-il d'Alice ? Il la préfère à moi, oui cela doit être ça.

- Jumelle ? Mais vous ne vous ressemblez pas du tout.

- Non, mais on est né le même jour, et on a les mêmes parents. Cela te suffit ?

Il pose vraiment trop de question.

- Oui, excuse-moi. Je suis trop indiscret. Sinon, pourquoi voulait-elle que je lui promette de ne pas te vendre de drogue ? Tu lui as dis que tu en voulais ?

- Non, j'ai du trouver une parade pour hier. Mais je n'avais pas pensé au fait qu'elle viendrait te parler. Mais maintenant c'est bon tout est réglé. D'ailleurs… Merci. Tu n'étais pas obligé de promettre.

- Oui, mais vu que de toute façon il est tout à fait exclu que je t'en vende… Tu as raison, tout est réglé maintenant.

Il avait vraiment l'air déçu en disant ça. Mais non ma vieille, ne te fait pas de film.

- Bon et bien. Au revoir.

- Ciao mia Bella.

Il partit dans un sens, moi dans l'autre.

Mais mon Dieu, quand est-ce qu'il allait arrêter de me mettre dans tous ses états. Je suis complètement éblouie face à lui. Mon cœur bat tellement fort, que cela m'en fait presque mal. Au final, je crois que je suis quand même droguée. Et je crois que cela va être dur de m'en passer. Mais est-ce que cela veut dire que j'ai des sentiments pour lui ? La question est dure, car je sais ce que je me dois de répondre : « NON », mais je ne fais que penser à lui, je rêve de lui, de son corps, de son visage, de ses baisers, des ses mains sur moi, de sa peau… Oh mon Dieu, cela veut dire que je suis amoureuse ? Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi de lui ? Sans m'en rendre compte j'étais rentrée. Je me mis donc à travailler, à ranger, nettoyer. Il fallait que je m'occupe, pour ne plus penser à LUI. Mais je crois que je suis décidément bien nulle à ce jeu là. Et je pris donc ma guitare et mon cahier et me mis à fredonner :

_Moi je t'aime pour rien, moi je t'aime pour toi, sans explications, j'aime comme je crois_

_Moi je t'aime pour rien, sans doute pour moi, on trouve des raisons, où l'amour n'est pas_

- Woua c'est beau. Tu es amoureuse ?

Je n'avais même pas entendu Alice rentrer.

- Non, c'est pour toi. Par rapport à Jasper.

Je deviens de plus en plus forte pour les mensonges.

- Oh merci ! D'ailleurs il faut que je te parle de la bonne nouvelle que vient de me dire Maria.

Ou c'est peut-être Alice qui est rendue aveugle par l'amour.

- Maria ?

- Oui, la première bonne nouvelle qu'elle me donne d'ailleurs. Figures-toi que le week-end prochain, elle s'en va chez ses parents. Et elle m'a confié Jasper ! Elle est vraiment naïve quand même. Enfin, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. Donc, j'ai décidé que samedi prochain, on organise les retrouvailles entre Rose et Jasper ici-même !

Suite à la merveilleuse idée d'Alice, la semaine passa très rapidement. Je n'eus malheureusement pas l'opportunité de croiser Edward. Peut-être qu'il m'évitait réellement. En tout cas, il n'était pas plus avec Tanya car elle a été seule toute la semaine. Mais, il faut que j'arrête de penser à lui. En tout cas, c'est mon objectif, mais il n'est bien sur toujours pas atteint.

- Bella tu as préparé la musique ?

Les invités, c'est-à-dire Rose et Emmett, et bien sûr Jasper, doivent arriver d'ici une demi-heure et Alice est stressée. Normal, j'ai envie de dire.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. La nourriture est prête aussi. Tout est prêt Alice. Arrête de stresser.

- Mais comment veux-tu que j'arrête ? Emmett et toi allez enfin rencontrer Jasper, et j'espère vraiment que vous allez l'apprécier, et puis je veux vraiment que les retrouvailles avec Rose se passent bien.

C'est à ce moment là qu'on sonna à la porte. Alice se mit à courir pour ouvrir.

- Bonsoir Jazz.

- Alice. Comment vas-tu ?

- Très, très bien. Je suis ravie que tu ais accepté de venir. Je te présente Bella, ma jumelle.

Jasper était pas mal, dans le genre blond. Ce n'est pas du tout mon genre, mais cela ne m'étonne pas qu'il plaise à Alice.

- Enchanté Bella.

Et en plus il est poli. Chose de plus en plus rare de nos jours.

- Moi de même.

J'hésitai à dire « Depuis le temps que j'entends parler de toi. » Mais je ne crois pas qu'Alice aurait appréciée. On commença à faire connaissance en attendant Rose et Emmett. Il était intelligent et très intéressant. Il est vraiment parfait pour Alice. J'ai l'impression qu'il la canalise. Je suis ravie pour elle. Elle le mérite. La porte sonna. Alice sursauta pendant que Jasper se tendit. J'allai donc ouvrir.

- Bonsoir tous les deux.

- Salut Sœurette. Comment ça va ?

Emmett essaye de détendre l'atmosphère, parce que d'après ce que je vois, Rose est vraiment tendue. Alice se leva enfin et prit les devant.

- Rose, bonsoir. Viens par ici. Je crois que tu te souviens de Jasper.

Elle y est allée directement au moins. Jasper se leva et avec Rose ils se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes… Enfin cela me semblait plus être des minutes. Puis Jasper pris Rose dans ses bras en disant :

- Excuse-moi.

Alice se retient de sauter partout tellement elle est heureuse. Emmett a un grand sourire et moi aussi je suis vraiment heureuse pour Rose. Celle-ci sert fort son frère. Elle se recula, puis rajouta :

- Tu m'as tellement manqué. Je suis heureuse de te voir.

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué. Je suis vraiment désolée pour toute cette histoire avec Maria. Et je me rends compte que j'ai fait une grosse bêtise en m'écartant de toi pour elle.

- Hey! Oh! Et c'est grâce à qui ça ?

Alice ne put s'en empêcher. Ce qui nous fit tous sourire.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Sans Alice je ne m'en serais jamais rendu compte.

- Alice est très douée pour ces choses là. Au fait je te présente Emmett. Emmett voici Jasper.

- Ravi d'enfin te rencontrer. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi, dit Emmett.

- Je ne peux pas vraiment dire la même chose. Mais c'est de ma faute. En tout cas je suis moi aussi ravi.

La soirée se passa vraiment très bien. Alice est douée pour ça, on ne peut pas le nier. Maria resta un sujet que l'on évita. Jasper et Emmett se trouvèrent plein de points en commun, ce qui fit très plaisir à Rose. Elle était aux anges. Son sourire ne la quitta pas de la soirée. Au moment de partir, Jasper demanda à parler en privé à Rose. Puis vient le moment de lui dire au revoir. Je vis une petite pointe de tristesse dans le regard de ma jumelle. Je crois qu'elle est complètement sous le charme. Une fois la porte refermée, elle se jetait sur Rose :

- Qu'est-ce que vous vous êtes racontez ? Racontes-moi tout mot pour mot !

- Calme-toi donc Alice ! Et ne stresse pas. Il s'est excusé pour sa conduite. Et m'a expliqué qu'il s'était rendu compte avec la soirée qu'il vient de passer, qu'il n'était pas heureux avec Maria. Il m'a dis qu'il allait rompre.

- Yeeesssss ! Je le savais !!! Enfin pas vraiment, mais j'avais un bon pressentiment. Je suis si heureuse qu'il soit débarrassé de cette fille. Et aussi que vous vous soyez réconciliés.

- Rien de cela n'aurait été possible sans toi. Tu es ma bonne étoile. Merci.

Elles étaient vraiment émues, et elles faillirent me mettre la larme à l'œil. Mais c'était sans compter sur Emmett :

- Bon c'est bon, on arrête là pour les embrassades et les larmes, car sinon c'est moi qui vais me faire avoir et qui vais devoir me coucher sans… AIE !

- Tais-toi donc espèce d'idiot sinon tu dors par terre pendant 1 semaine, le coupa Rose en lui donnant un coup. Bon, on y va. Merci beaucoup pour cette soirée les filles.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, pour te voir aussi heureuse, cela valais le coup, la rassurais-je.

Après qu'ils soient partis, Alice et moi rangèrent l'appartement et on alla se coucher. Mais avant de s'endormir Alice me posa une question vraiment étrange :

- Dis-moi Bella, tu penses que j'ai ma chance avec Jasper ? Je veux dire que si cela se trouve il ne me considère que comme une amie et rien de plus. Je tiens vraiment à lui, et je veux tout faire pour lui plaire.

Je n'arrivai pas à croire qu'Alice puisse douter. Vu les regards que Jasper lui avait lancé durant toute la soirée, il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle. Mais Alice me surprendra toujours. C'est la première fois qu'elle est amoureuse, et apparemment ses réactions en deviennent bizarres.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je peux te promettre qu'il ne te considère pas seulement comme une amie. Dors et fais de beaux rêves petite Alice.

Je finis un mémoire le dimanche et Alice le passa sur Facebook ou MSN a discuté avec Jasper bien sûr ! Ce qui fait que dimanche soir j'étais crevée, je n'en pouvais plus ! J'avais déjà passé la soirée de samedi avec Alice surexcitée, j'aurais aimée passé le dimanche tranquillement. Trop demandé apparemment…

Le lundi matin en cours fut donc très reposant, presque trop car je m'endormis sur ma table ! Heureusement qu'Angela était là pour me réveiller. Mais ce calme fût vraiment de TRES courte durée, car en entrant dans le self à midi, j'entendis tout de suite hurler :

- …à y croire ! Comment as-tu osé ? Je te faisais confiance, je te croyais mon amie !

- Comment pourais-je être amie avec une fille comme toi ? Tu m'as bien regardé ? Tu es vraiment trop crédule ma pauvre fille.

Et oui, c'était bien Alice et Maria qui se donnaient spectacle. Apparemment Jasper a parlé à Maria. Enfin, si je peux me permettre. Je m'approchais pendant qu'Alice continuait :

- Et puis je n'ai jamais dis à Jasper de te quitter. Je lui ai juste ouvert les yeux.

- Tu lui as surtout mis sa salope de frangine devant les yeux.

- Je ne te permets pas d'insulter Rose. Elle a beaucoup plus de classe que tu n'en auras jamais. C'est une fille droite et intègre. Et puis tu es surtout énervée parce que tu es si naïve que tu m'as fais confiance aveuglément. Mais cela ne sert à rien de t'énerver ma vieille. Jasper a fait son choix.

- C'est ce qu'on va voir. Je ne me ferais plus avoir par ton petit air de lutin.

Et Maria lui tourna le dos et partit fièrement vers la sortie.

- C'est ce qu'on va voir, répondit Alice fière d'elle.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers moi en disant :

- C'est génial ! Jasper l'a quitté !

- C'est ce que je pensais vu comment elle était énervée. Et tu as bien fais de la rembarrer vu comment elle a insulté Rose.

- Ah oui tu as entendu. Elle ne manque pas de toupet. Cela m'a mise hors de moi. Non mais pour qui se prend-elle ? C'est juste une prédatrice. Elle trouvera quelqu'un d'autre une fois qu'elle aura compris que Jasper ne reviendra pas.

Et sur ces bonnes paroles on se mit à manger. L'après-midi passa rapidement, grâce à des intervenants très intéressants, contrairement au lycée. Je me dirigeai donc vers la bibliothèque pour finir des recherches, la boule au ventre je dois bien me l'avouer. La raison ? Très simple, presque à chaque fois que je mis rendais je croisais Edward. Ainsi cette fois-ci avant de rentrer dans la bibliothèque je vérifie qu'il n'est pas là. Je dois avoir l'air fin ! Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour l'éviter ! Et pourquoi l'éviter d'ailleurs ? Ah oui c'est vrai il est dangereux, même lui me l'a dis, alors que puis-je répondre à ça ? Pas de Dieu grecque en vue, je rentre donc et vais demander à la bibliothécaire les livres dont j'ai besoin et me rendis dans le rayon adéquat. Il n'a pas l'air d'y avoir grand monde, en même temps j'ai demandé des livres assez rares. Une fois trouvé tous les livres dont j'avais besoin (4 en tout, et bien lourd en plus) je me dirigeai vers les escaliers quand IL arriva… Mais IL passa au bout du rayon sans me voir, alors je continuais ma route vers les escaliers, en espérant qu'il ne me voie pas. Mais c'était apparemment trop demandé car j'entendis :

- Bella ???

Alors lentement je me retournai, il était là face à moi, il avançait. Si beau, si attirant, si sexy avec son allure nonchalante. Mon cœur battait de plus en plus vite, j'avais si chaud, ma tête se mis à tourner…

Et là, il me dit :

- Je réfléchissais à un truc que j'ai envie d'essayer.*

Oh mon Dieu ! Est-ce que c'est ce à quoi je pense ? Je n'eu pas le temps de me poser plus de questions qu'il approcha ses lèvres prêt de moi et je ne pus résister. Je fermai les yeux et attendis son baiser. Hum, je frissonnai rien qu'au contact. Elles sont si douce, si habile. Je lâchai mes livres, pendant qu'il passa ses bras dans mon dos. Le sentir si proche de moi m'électrisa. Je ne me retenais plus du tout. Je ne répondais plus de moi et je m'agrippai à son cou, me mettant à jouer avec ses cheveux. Il entrouvrit ses lèvres et nos langues se rencontrèrent et se mirent à danser le plus naturellement du monde. Je le voulais encore plus prêt de moi, sentir la chaleur de son corps collé au mien. Et je crois bien que lui aussi car il se mit à agrippé mes fesses, tout en les caressant. Je passai donc mes jambes autour de sa taille et il me porta jusqu'à une table, sur laquelle il m'allongea. On reprit nos respirations, mes yeux étaient plongés dans les siens, je n'y voyais que du désir, et il devait voir la même chose dans les miens.

- Tu es si sexy ! me dit-il tout en se mettant à me caresser sous mon t-shirt.

Et sa main contre mon corps… Cela me remplis de désir, et je sentis ma culotte devenir trempé. Je n'en pouvais plus, je pris sa tête entre mes mains et l'attira rapidement pour reprendre notre baiser. Il y répondit sans se faire prier, et je sentis son sexe se tendre contre mon corps. Ce fût la goutte d'eau, je ne pouvais plus me retenir et je lui dis :

- Edward… J'ai envie… De toi… Maintenant.

Et joignant les gestes à la parole je lui défis sa braguette et commença à baisser son jean, ainsi que son boxer. Lorsque je sentis son sexe dur et chaud je me mis à faire des mouvements de va et vient avec ma main.

- Oh moi aussi j'ai envie de toi… Tu me rends fou mia Bella !

Et il se mit lui aussi à me défaire mon pantalon, tout en me caressant. J'étais aux anges, avec un Dieu… J'étais si bien, si heureuse, je ne pensais à rien d'autre qu'à Edward ce bel adonis qui a capturé mon cœur à la seconde où nos regards ce sont croisés.

- Aaahhh c'est si bon !

Il venait d'enfoncer un de ses si grands doigts dans mon intimité, pendant que j'accélérais les mouvements de ma main. Il me regarda et comprenant sa question je lui répondis :

- Oui… Vas-y… S'il-te-plait.

Alors, il nous entraîna en douceur vers les profondeurs.**

* * *

_* Phrase de Stephenie Meyer. Fascination page 304_

_** La pire phrase de Stephenie Meyer selon moi. Révélation page 101._

**Alors, verdict?**

**Stella.**


End file.
